gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CaptainShadow11
Pics %USERPROFILE%\AppData\LocalLow\Panda3D\start\pirates\screenshots\ Fair Winds!'' ' http://www.dafont.com/pieces-of-eight.font http://mickeyavenue.com/fonts/waltograph/ Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this ''Bot 20:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Plan Ok here's the plan. I can talk to him on the wiki and negotiate a time and place of meeting. I fake apologize to him and then i let him choose what he wants from me to accept the apology. After his request is finished I say "Oh one problem. Now!" and then you go behind him and draw your sword. Then we make him call for help if they give us a ransom. But I need to know when your free. Trickster22 02:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Sorry o.o sorry, next time say "i quote" and "end quote" :P ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Your Invited! Sell Did you really sell your accounts??? O_o Captain Crimson thats why... thats why i has Drinkers Inc. :P| Sharpe YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Sharpe Hmm I really didnt think it would need someone in charge but Ill take it up with the other admins Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) not really because only 1 person gets through nomination and there is no poll' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:12, July 27, 2011 (UTC)(Im not sure) no reviews--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) im not I just think it should look something like this Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I think we should work out stuff if the community approves it Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I just create a new layer put the text on one the pic on the other and move the pic one down.Then I merge the top one down then click save' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:36, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hola Edgar Wildrat Hey Shadow, do you mind making me a userbox? " is a minion of Carnage and is a member of the (link to Carnage Fanclub)!!!!!!!!" Thanks, 17:25, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok That picture, and in jet black, printing in red: "This user is a minion of Carnage, and is a member of the (link to Carnage Fanclub)!!!!!!!! 17:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ... By "link to Carnage Fanclub" I meant a LINK to the page. 17:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to apologize,maybe we can merge the to companies together? Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 13:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) If we move all the logos and stuff from your page we can have the smart snaps sig under you? Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 13:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) lets discuss on wiki chat' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 13:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Behemoth In What Server Did You Get The Behemoth Blade, So I Can Go Hunting There. The Server Looked Great. And Im Going Hunting. Sincerely - Crimson Knight Zoomer - Black Ballade. Happy Fighting!!!! 20:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) important im sorry ur being demoted but [[]]http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeClerc_Sharpe/Rule_Request:_Demotions check it out im to lazy to put it into a link form just check it out support it or oppose it. ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Re:promoted? Look, ik your dying to get promoted, but you aren't untill suport reaches 18. Mad? I didn't get mad. I'm fine. Did I sound bad? I'm terribly sorry if I did. 'Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Response to question Hi Captain Shadow sail the reason i voted no was to me (no offense) you were one of the main causes of all the recent fighting in wiki and u seem to be getting at tama at every chance u get so thats my reason :P till No Offense Test Test 12:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Tell me how to do a sig like that? Trade off o_o this is the dark black that i have and send me pic of pants that u want to trade me Well that's the shirt that i have and send me pic and pants ur going to trade.